Sarcosuchus
8.0.0 UPDATE Sarcosuchus (sar-koh-soo-kuss, meaning 'Flesh Crocodile') is a huge cathemeral (meaning active day and night and not affected by sleep), semi-aquatic prehistoric creature from the early Cretaceous in Africa that was added in the 7.1 Update, the 'Flappy Pteranodon' update. They are strictly carnivorous animals, and are the only crocodilians in the mod. It is the second largest semi-aquatic reptile in the game, with spinosaurus being larger, and one of eight that require the special taming method. They grow to approximately 1.5 blocks wide and 12 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days, and there is no sexual dimorphism between the male and female. Newborns are 2.1 blocks long, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They cannot be given essence of chicken to grow faster as they are large carnivores. Sarcosuchus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various ways. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Sarcosuchus requires the highest mood to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. It can drop sarcosuchus meat, sarcosuchus osteoderms, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. A fossil version of the Sarcosuchus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Sarcosuchus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. As they are semi-aquatic reptiles, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR Sarcosuchus are semi-aquatic creatures that will break blocks weaker than iron. They are at home in the ocean, and are very fast in water, but are somewhat sluggish on land, though they are by no means bad hunters. Unless they're in a good mood, they are extremely aggressive and will attack anything that gets too close to it even if not hungry, and when damaged they will open their mouths. When they are hungry, they will seek out prey to eat. If it is brought down to 8 hp when it is at least 12 days old, it will enter "sleep mode" and lie down. They also can ride in Minecarts. Sarcosuchus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls bringing their mood up significantly. They are cathemeral, active throughout the day and night, allowing them to ambush most other sleeping diurnal species. Adult Sarcosuchus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame an adult sarcosuchus in the intended way, the player must attack it until it reaches 8 hp (a DinoPedia is recommended to determine the health of the creature). At 8 hp, it will go into "sleep mode." While the sarcosuchus is asleep, the player must right-click it with an aquatic scarab gem. Once this is done, the sarcosuchus will wake up at full health and hunger, now tamed. It is ordered with a skull stick. RIDING Tamed Sarcosuchus are able to be ridden after they reach adulthood. It can only be controlled and mounted with a whip. When ridden, it is slow on land, but speedy in the water. Be careful however, as you can still drown in the water. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement. FEEDING Sarcosuchus are carnivorous piscivores that will hunt most other mobs, and can also be hand-fed any type of fish (alive or cooked), Sio-Chiu-Le, fish spawn, and any type of meat. They can eat from feeders. They will also kill and eat various hostile mobs, but cannot be hand-fed raw flesh. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY NewSarco.png|How Sarcosuchus will appear in the 1.12.2 update. 2016-08-07 15.43.42.png|Dinopedia entry Sarcosuchus DNA.png|Sarcosuchus DNA 2016-07-24 16.04.32.png|Sarcosuchus egg 5QFIoaI.png Category:Mobs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Crocodylomorphs Category:Land Reptiles Category:Rideable Category:Piscivores Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia Category:Apex Predators